


So Put Your Hands On My Body

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Floor Sex, Gay Porn Hard, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rings, Spit As Lube, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: “I want you to touch me,” Sehun murmurs into his palm, sending another shiver up Jongin’s spine, “I want to feel your hands on me… In me.”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	So Put Your Hands On My Body

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sekai Day 💞

The ecstatic buzz around the table is like one the dorm hasn't seen in a long time. Their plates are empty, their bellies too full, bodies too exhausted to even lift a finger. By the looks of it, the alcohol has made its effect on Chanyeol by now, cheeks slightly flush and words uttered sluggishly. Jongin is having a bit of a hard time to keep up with their overenthusiastic chattering, but just having their presences there with him is already enough to lift his spirit, even though the group is incomplete due to… Life's duties. He missed this. These fraternal reunions where they get to catch up over fried chicken and beer. Well, juice, in Jongin's case. 

A sudden, harmless bickering ensues between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, nothing new. As they raise their voices over one another, Jongin tries catching Sehun's gaze from across the table. He's been avoiding Jongin ever since he stepped into the dorm. And though there's nothing new about this antic of his either, Jongin can never seem to get used to it, as pathetic as he sounds for always seeking the other's attention like a lost puppy. 

Sehun's downed more than five bottles of soju, Jongin's been counting, but drunk isn't how Jongin would describe him. He's steady on his words and movements, too focused on everything else, except Jongin. 

It's quite infuriating, to say the least. 

Jongin can't help but let his gaze linger on him a little longer than intended. Lately, it feels like Sehun's gotten unbelievably prettier, if that's any possible. There's something glowing beneath his deep gazes and an intonation of confidence in his words whenever he speaks. It looks good on him, makes him all the way more attractive, and it gets even more difficult for Jongin to ignore his existence when it takes up his mind most of the time, even when he's not around. 

Jongin attempts a couple of times more to be acknowledged by Sehun, to no avail. Something stings painfully in Jongin's heart and he can already feel himself sulking helplessly. It's been quite some time since they last met up, even longer since they last got the chance to spend time together, and he foolishly hoped Sehun missed him as much as he missed Sehun. 

In the end, that's just what he is. A fool. 

He sighs miserably, and absently reaches for the jar of water just as Sehun does the same, and their hands brush against each other ever so briefly. This time, Sehun doesn't have an excuse not to look. His eyes fix on Jongin and for a moment, neither of them move. Jongin gets trapped in those dark, alluring orbs until he swallows dryly and shakes himself out his daze, awkwardly pulling the jar out of Sehun's grip. 

He pours himself a glass of water and chugs it down in one go, suddenly feeling too thirsty. One glass of water isn't enough to quench it. He chances a glance over his second glass, and catches Sehun's eyes still on him, like they've found amusement in him and decided to never leave. 

Sehun’s been staring quite indiscreetly now, and Jongin notices.

It's not a rarity that Sehun stares at him nonetheless, more often than not Jongin will pause mid conversation to glance over and find sharp, fiery eyes focused on him. It always makes him blush furiously, and causes a stirring in his stomach that he tries to push away.

Today’s stare is different though, heavier and pinpointed.

Sehun has been openly, shamelessly staring at his hands.

He's staring at them now, dark, silky black hair falling against his forehead as his chin is tipped down, eyes blinking at Jongin's hands with rapt attention, so Jongin curls them in self-consciousness.

They're rough, scarred and not what he would consider stare worthy. His palm is padded with calluses, evidence of his addiction to gym workouts, and his nails are short and clean. Wide, stout, heavy, is how he would describe it. If Jongin were to admit, he’d say Baekhyun’s hands take the cake. His fingers are long and elegant, smooth-looking enough to draw the eyes. 

He wonders why Sehun finds his hands so fascinating at the moment. Maybe it’s the rings he has kept from his latest jacket shooting. They’re heavy and flashy around his knuckles. The designer specifically customized them for Jongin, so in gratitude, he decided to keep them, flaunt them a little before he tucks them away into a random drawer. 

Sehun is probably just curious about where he can get himself a similar design. He’s been into expensive and rare jewelry lately, so that would explain his current mesmerized gaze towards Jongin’s hands. Sehun is known for having periodical obsessions. From collecting cars to learning an entire new language on his own simply because he felt like. Right now, his mind has set on jewelry. At least that’s what Jongin tells himself. 

Jongin tucks his hands to his lap under the table, and Sehun's eyes flicker up to meet his, a little unamused now. Jongin wants to ask, though he has the other’s attention, he still can’t quite decide how he should formulate such a question. Then Sehun grins, baring teeth whose sharpness he knows intimately, and for some reason the simple expression has Jongin looking away and flushing.

The dining room suddenly feels too small, Sehun's presence is too filling, putting pressure on his shoulders, heat in his throat that curls against the inside of his skin. Chanyeol’s deep laugh resonates across the room as he punches down the surface of the table, sending the cutlery clanging and trembling. Baekhyun is doing a comical impersonation of Mariah Carey’s high pitched notes. Again. Jongin clears his throat and pretends to be entertained by his hyung’s performance as committedly as Chanyeol is. 

He's about to suggest that they do something else that doesn't involve risking their lives sitting near Chanyeol's violent fit of laughter, so that Sehun's eyes stop weighing on him, stop from making fuzzy unfurling want flutter against his stomach and drip down to settle hot between his legs, but then Sehun is moving, springing out of his seat and making his way around the dining table so that he can sit beside Jongin with a smirk pulling on his lips.

Jongin feels his breath come a little faster with his proximity, feels his cheeks heat up, but he turns to look at him all the same, trying to reign in wandering thoughts about the plain, black cotton shirt clinging so snuggly to Sehun's chest, leaving little to nothing to the imagination, or the pale indent of the scar on his cheek and how he wants to lick across it, all the way down to his upper lip.

“Do Whitney Houston now,” Chanyeol requests in between his loud cackles, eyes watering at how hard he’s losing it. Baekhyun giggles shortly before heaving a deep breath in preparation. 

Jongin wants to speak, to lighten the air around them a little but the words seem lodged in the back of his throat, trapped by all the heat. Sehun doesn't care about his silence, he moves in closer, reaches down to lightly grasp at Jongin's wrist, bringing his hand onto his lap under the table.

This is different. This is bold. Sehun has never acted this audaciously around others before, and it absolutely has Jongin panicking. 

“Sehun?” Sehun's name comes out of his mouth in a barely audible whisper, a question, but Sehun doesn't answer, and pushes his hand open, fingers spread out for his inspection.

It shouldn't feel inappropriate, it should not make Jongin blush harder, for this is much more innocent than many of the other things they’ve done, but the focus is making him sweat, everything feels too seductive and flat-out daring. He faintly calls out to his name again under the noise erupting from Chanyeol and Baekhyun as they’re deep in a conversation Jongin can’t follow a word of. 

He inhales impossible tighter as Sehun grasps his hand between his, and sweeps his thumb over his palm. The movement is slow, thoughtful, as if Sehun is considering Jongin's skin with purpose. His touch leaves his skin hot and itching in its trace, and the fact that he’s coming across as so put-together as he’s doing it, only heightens Jongin’s frustrations. 

“You’re hilarious, hyung. Can you try Ariana Grande?” He prods gleefully, toying with Jongin’s fingers casually as he keeps his gaze now fixed on the two hyungs across from them on the table. Baekhyun groans in feigned enrage, but soon licks his lips and puffs out his chest. 

Jongin is quite lost in confusion, so he tries to pull his hand away, and is swiftly cut short by a growl and a tight grip around his wrist, Sehun's digits pressing the wrist watch around Jongin's wrist almost too painfully against the skin of his pulse. Chanyeol eyes them rather curiously, his brow furrowing in confusion at first and then his eyes widening as he realizes they’re up to something under the table. Jongin is thoroughly  _ mortified _ . 

Calling out to Sehun is doing nothing, and Sehun ignores it this time too, instead looking at how his fingers fit against the heavy curve of his wrist, gently tracing the lines of the thick veins protruding over the back of Jongin's hand. Sehun hasn't looked up to his face since he started touching him, and Jongin is glad that his eyes are so determined to stay on their companions because Jongin is… reacting.

His body is going liquid warm with the attention, he's hardening in his fitted jeans, and he feels ashamed that he is so easy to arouse. Shameful really. He knows Sehun won't care, but the question is why. Why is he going tight with heat, breathless at simple touches. Perhaps it is the tragic fact that they haven’t touched each other properly in a long time now, with barely enough time to even exchange text messages during their respective overly busy schedules. 

Baekhyun is in the middle of a prolonged high note when Sehun shoves all discreteness aside and lifts Jongin’s hand into view, tips his head down and kisses wet against his open palm. In front of everyone.

Jongin hisses, sharp and unconscious. Sehun's eyes flick up to meet his, and he grins, provocative and dark. Baekhyun chokes on a gasp of shock mid high note, and silence soon dominates the room. Speechless, Jongin tries opening his mouth in an attempt for an excuse, to laugh it off and shrug it off as just one of Sehun’s bratty pranks. However, his voice is as numb as his body and he ends up just emitting a real nonsensical sound that teeters to a nervous laugh. 

“We’re late for the party!” Chanyeol blurts out. Baekhyun frowns.

“What party?”

“That me and you are about to attend. Come on!” He bolts out of his chair and promptly drags Baekhyun by the wrist frantically. Baekhyun stumbles on his feet all the way to the door where he throws a puzzled glance at Jongin. Chanyeol bids them goodbye over his shoulder just as they storm out of sight, and slams the door shut on his leave. 

Then it’s just the two of them, and that suffocating, sharp tension flooding the air. He glances at Sehun only to find him grinning and nodding at the door through which Chanyeol left, as though he’s mentally thanking his hyung for getting the memo and vacating without as much as a warning. 

Silently, Sehun turns to face Jongin and closes the tiny space between them with an unexpected small kiss on Jongin’s lips, like it’s second nature. Jongin's whole body stills and his mouth gapes in awe. 

“Sehun… What are you-?”

“Come on,” He tugs at Jongin’s wrist and pads slowly towards the living room. Jongin follows without protest. Because honestly, he follows Sehun wherever he goes, like an instinct, even when his mind tells him not to. 

“I miss you,” Sehun whispers suddenly into the silence of the room. There’s a crack in his voice that makes it sound raw and genuine, and Jongin knows this isn’t just Sehun saying he misses him like he not so often does. It means much more, so much that Jongin can’t really put it into words, but he doesn’t need to when he mirrors those feelings in the same intensity.

“Miss you too,” He confesses quietly, his shoulders drawing in like he’s feeling exposed. When he’s around Sehun, he always exposes too much of himself. 

Sehun chuckles, his large hand tightening around Jongin’s. He brings it up to his lips, and then Sehun  _ licks _ it, a slide of heat that runs up the middle of his palm to over the creases of Jongin’s fingers. Jongin closes his eyes and shudders.

He moves Jongin’s hand so that it’s facing him more directly, Sehun points one finger and drags it with a feather light touch down the center of Jongin’s sensitive palm, and lets a knowing grin spread over his face when he hears the tiniest of shuddering gasps tumble from Jongin’s lips, knowing he’s won over his full attention with that one light caress. Sehun pulls the slightly shaking hand closer to his face, and considers the digits for a moment, as Jongin’s breath stutters in anticipation of his next move. 

Flicking his eyes up to lock his gaze with Jongin, Sehun lets his tongue dart out towards the slender fingers, bent in and relaxed against his grip. Jongin stumbles over a sharp inhale and he lets his tongue hover millimeters away from Jongin’s fingers, making sure he has his full and undivided attention before moving his tongue to lick up the trembling pointer finger.

A loud gasp falls from Jongin’s lips as the warm wetness slides up his finger, leaving the skin of his hands flushed in its wake. His fingers are curled in toward Sehun, brushing against his face, but Jongin doesn’t have enough presence of mind to move his thumb and rub it against the small bit of Sehun’s jaw he can reach. 

Sehun’s tongue feels so warm, so amazing against his fingers as it trails wetly along his hand; in the spaces between his fingers and around behind them, around the rings encircling his knuckles. Sehun continues this for each of Jongin’s fingers, until his hand is reasonably damp from his tongue, and Jongin can feel the hot flush rising in his face as his hand trembles in Sehun’s grip.

“Sehun…” He rasps hoarsely, not really knowing what he wants to tell him. Too much and not enough at the same time, mingling on the tip of his tongue.

Sehun looks up at him at the sound of the whispered explicative. He lets out a soft huff of laughter, his lips sliding against Jongin’s soft palm as his smile spreads against his skin.

“You like that, don’t you?” Sehun whispers into Jongin’s palm, already knowing the answer.

“Y-yeah,” Jongin inwardly curses. Sehun always knew exactly what to do to wind him up real good.

Sehun breathes another soft laugh against his palm, and trails his lips up along Jongin’s middle and pointer fingers, pausing when he reaches the top, and planting a small kiss to the fingertips, which twitch against his mouth. 

Licking his lips, Sehun glances up at Jongin’s face, flushed just so with arousal and eyes half-closed, before focusing his gaze back on the digits in his hand. Lolling out his tongue and opening his mouth, Sehun takes Jongin’s first two fingers into the wet heat of his mouth, pressing his tongue wide against them, and moans low in his throat, his breath ghosting out through his nose and onto Jongin’s skin.

At the feeling of Sehun’s moan sending soft vibrations against the fingers he’s sucking into his mouth, Jongin lets out a weak gasp, and his limbs tremble as that hot tongue runs up and around the digits, cheeks hollowing slightly around them. The arousal that has been simmering beneath his skin now spikes, sending a flame to travel over his body, and Jongin lets out a moan of his own. 

He can feel his length growing hard at the sensation of Sehun’s voice and tongue against his fingers, and Jongin can’t control his shallow breathing as his other hand moves down to palm at his erection beneath the pants he is wearing.

Pulling off of the fingers gleaming from his spit, Sehun glances up and he’s met with the sight of Jongin slowly falling apart for him, his hips grinding up into his palm, as his voice stutters around broken attempts at his name. Sehun smiles as Jongin slowly opens his eyes and looks at him, his face a deep crimson in his aroused state. Poking his tongue back out, Sehun runs the tip lightly over the center of Jongin’s palm, and elicits a beautiful moan from his parted lips as his hips buck up into his palm again.

“I want you to touch me,” Sehun murmurs into his palm, sending another shiver up Jongin’s spine, “I want to feel your hands on me… In me.”

Spurred-on, Jongin pushes Sehun downwards, not having a destination to reach exactly. They descend to their knees on the carpeted floor, and they don’t need a better place to be than right there. 

Sitting up and keeping Jongin’s palm held against his face, Sehun breathes a few times against the open palm just to watch Jongin’s mouth fall slack as he chokes out gasps. He situates himself in between Jongin’s legs, and leans forward, still holding onto his hand, until he’s right up in his face. The movement of Jongin’s hips stills, and Sehun presses his lips to the center of the sensitive palm in a chaste kiss, before letting it slip from his grasp.

Jongin can't believe how hard he is, so instantly, so thoroughly, turned on.

He caves, moves the other hand to his crotch to pull the material from his stiff cock so that the friction doesn't make this worse, but the pressure is too much and he bites at his lip, holding back a whine. “Mhn, Sehun, I…” Jongin chokes out against his lips, “Please… I- I need- aah!”

His desperate plea is cut off as a cry tears itself from his throat. Sehun’s free hand has inched down toward his aching cock, which is pressing hard against his pants, and pushes against the pulsating member, trailing his touch up along the shaft. Jongin’s hands jerk up and grips instead at the back of Sehun’s neck, pushing into a kiss with renewed vigor. 

His breathing is shallow and erratic, as waves of sensation sweep through his body, following the drag of Sehun’s hand along his straining cock, and pulling whimpers from his lips, whimpers which Sehun swallows in their kiss.

After a few more strokes, Sehun pulls his hand away from rubbing along Jongin’s cock. He doesn’t get to whine, because suddenly there is a grip at his other wrist, holding his hand away from himself. Jongin glances up at Sehun, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Sehun-”

He's cut off by Sehun sitting up on his knees and then pressing Jongin's hand to the tent in his own pants, forcing Jongin to cup the hot weight of Sehun’s long and heavy cock straining his jeans. 

All the air in Jongin's chest goes hot, and he's trying to breathe in more but he can't move, shock and pleasure has made his mind hazy, his limbs sluggish, has curled his insides into a quivering mess.

“Sehunnie...” he gasps out, and Sehun replies by grinding down on his hand more, letting his head tip back, hissing into the air. Jongin's mind is moving too fast, so fogged he can't make sense of anything, and he presses his hand in, seeking after the heat of Sehun’s center, squeezing and stroking and just feeling him swallow more and more against his palm.

“That’s it.” Sehun growls, shifting his knees apart wider so that Jongin can work better, “Fu-ck yeah.”

Jongin blushes and bites his lip, looking down the line of his arm to how his hand is cupping him, and he moves his thumb to the zipper, pressing down. Sehun chokes on a sound, sags and shivers, and Jongin loves it, loves how he works him out so easily. There is a distinct pleasure in seeing Sehun so desperate and needy, wanting him like this, even after so long spent apart from each other, like they can never get enough of this, whatever this is that they have.

As usual, he wants Sehun to feel good, always his favorite pastime that he’s so immensely devoted to, so he shifts closer, dragging jean clad knees across the wooden floor, and gripping up harder, grounding up against the solid weight in his hand.

Sehun jolts, crumbles, and leans into him, head snapping down to fall on his shoulder, the hand still squeezing at his wrist.

“Touch me.” Sehun says against his shoulder, his voice more breath than sound, and Jongin swallows hard and nods.

Sehun moves fast, leaning away, letting go of Jongin’s hands and throwing off his shirt, revealing a delicious expanse of pale skin from beneath the material. Before Jongin blinks twice, Sehun is pulling his jeans past his ankles, dragging his boxers with them, freeing his hard cock, all hard and red and leaking. Jongin’s mouth waters at the sight.

Sehun is naked too quick, skin milky and smooth, showing off a figure that appears perfect in Jongin’s eyes, looking absolutely comfortable sitting in his living room without a shred of clothes. He’s always enjoyed being naked, being naked with Jongin especially, knowing that Jongin's sole purpose is to worship every inch of him. 

Jongin’s blush grows even hotter, out of embarrassment even though there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. They’ve done this so many times, still every touch and kiss is like the first one. The thrill of having Sehun never fades. Sehun is so beautiful that he can't help but come closer, crawling over to him and reaching to brush a thumb along his hip.

Sehun gives him a toothy grin, coupled with a fervorous gaze. Sehun reaches forward and runs the back of his hand along the line of Jongin’s jaw, cupping it in his palm, and brings Jongin closer to him, pressing their lips together. Jongin’s eyes slide gently close and his breathing rushes out through his nose, as Sehun uses his hold on his jaw to coax his mouth open, and lets his tongue dart into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin’s arms fly up to wrap themselves around Sehun’s shoulders as he gives into the heavy kiss.

Kissing Sehun is an amazing feeling; the way his strong hands hold Jongin’s face securely in his grip, with such gentleness that Jongin feels safe and secure with that one touch. Sehun’s tongue sliding against his own is a flexible fire that pours into Jongin, that moves and dances with his own tongue. 

Pulling back and taking Jongin’s lower lip between his teeth, Sehun bites down on it gently, and pulls it into his mouth in a hard suck. The pressure caused by the feeling makes Jongin moan against Sehun’s lips, and he bucks his hips up again, trying to find Sehun’s own hips to rub against. His moans fall into breathy whines as his hips meet nothing but air, and he bucks harder, desperately seeking Sehun’s body, for that hot friction between them that would set their blood alight.

The kiss soon grows hard, biting, the type of kiss that can overwhelm Jongin endlessly if he doesn’t try and stand his ground. He gives back what Sehun gives him, presses harder, his hands reaching out to clutch at Sehun’s side, brace his hand wide against his ribs, to feel how fast Sehun is breathing, how he’s making the man pant for air.

They break apart, after what seems much too long, breathing against each other, tongues reaching out lazily to trace each other’s lips.

Sehun is glowing, his eyes bright and fiery, and he reaches up to the hand resting on his ribcage, but instead of pulling it away, he presses it in harder, then holds over it, slowly dragging it up to his chest.

Jongin lets him, the skin under his hand is hot, slick with sweat, and the curves feel so good, the feel of muscles bunching and contacting under his touch is making him breathless. Sehun’s body feels solid, smooth, and strong.

Jongin is beyond turned on, so horny he thinks he might pass out before they get anywhere. “Please, Sehun. Please.” He begs desperately. 

Sehun rocks back, dragging Jongin's hand up to his neck, then down the valley of his chest, rolling his body into the touch, his muscles moving like waves. Jongin follows the curve of his torso, how his hand seems large over Sehun's sternum, around his slim waist. Their skin tones contrasting so outstandingly. 

Jongin reaches out his other hand, his finger landing on a hard nipple, and he rolls his index finger over it, tentatively. Sehun's hips buck, his cock jolts and, as if testing the phenomenon, Jongin does it again.

Sehun responds the same, adding a groan, his eyes dropping to watch Jongin flick over the pink nub. Somehow, Jongin has come closer, his mouth dipping forward to taste the line of sweat running down Sehun's neck. His tongue catches the drop before it slides down to meet his hand still spread and teasing on Sehun's chest.

Sehun's skin is blistering under his touch, and Jongin runs down the curve of his chest to where his stomach begins. Jongin touches down soft, barely visible abs, nails running sharp against the straining muscles, the dips and curves.

He swallows hard, not quite believing that Sehun is so gorgeous and so insanely real. That he’s  _ his _ in that moment and whatever other moment he needs him. That under the privacy of each other's eyes, Sehun gives himself in without restrictions whatsoever. 

Jongin drops his hand then. Sehun whines, and then he hisses when Jongin finally grips rough, thick fingers around his neglected cock.

“Fuck. Fuck… Fuck.” The response is almost slurred, Sehun's eyes close, seeming too heavy and his body can't hold up to Jongin's touch. He's leaking, dribbling bubbles of precum down to where the foreskin is pulling down.

Jongin jerks once, Sehun moves with him, letting out a rough sigh. It's still too dry even with all that Sehun is spilling so Jongin lifts his hand to his mouth, ready to lick a line of wet so that he can properly jack Sehun off.

Sehun doesn't let him.

He grabs at his hand, pulling it to touch his mouth. Jongin watches, unable to comprehend what is going on. Sehun kisses the tips of his fingertips, then down the side of his ring finger. It's an odd sensation, and Jongin thinks it's more of the concentration than the actual feel of it that gets him harder by the second.

Then Sehun opens his mouth and takes him in, somewhat more intensely than the first time, more demanding and passionate. 

Two fingers, his index and middle digit, scrape against sharp teeth and a tongue pushes in between them. It's so strange, shockingly erotic, to see, to feel the heat of Sehun's mouth in this way and love it so much like Sehun’s tongue is an addiction.

Sehun swirls his tongue, licking against his knuckle, and a sinful bolt of pleasure goes straight to Jongin’s trapped cock. He can't help the sound from his throat, and when the tongue swirls again, he gasps, his skin flaring with heat. “Fuck- Feels so good,”

Sehun takes his fingers in further, until he can feel the falling swoop of his tongue and then Sehun closes his mouth around him and sucks.

Jongin whimpers, Sehun groans, drools saliva at the side of his mouth.

The suction is incredible, wrangles helpless groans from Jongin's lips. It's so good, so hot and overwhelming. The action of a tongue playing between his wiggling fingers, the tightening wet heat clamping down. It's too reminiscent of how It feels to be inside Sehun. The memory has him blinking his eyes wide, pushing harder, deeper into Sehun's mouth without meaning too.

Sehun's eyes shut, and he shudders, rocks forward. Teeth feel too bizarre in the midst of hot velvet softness, and when Sehun forces his fingers apart with his tongue, and licks at their junction, Jongin knows they need to stop with this foreplay before he loses his damn mind. 

Jongin pulls his hand away, a bit roughly and impatiently. 

Sehun leans forward, seeking for it. He bites into the flesh of his palm, where he's meaty. He bites hard, almost gnawing. Jongin flinches, flicking his hand and Sehun retreats with kisses, over the bite, then to his worn knuckles. “You look even hotter when you're impatient.” He mumbles behind a chuckle, making Jongin groan. 

His hand is wet enough now, slick shiny with spit. It should gross him out, and it does distantly, but then Sehun lays back on his ass, and his hard jutting cock bobs as he moves and then all he feels is singing want, suddenly rabid after the pleasure of climax. He hovers over him, bracing his weight on an arm at Sehun's side, dropping his hand back to Sehun's crotch, hand curling over Sehun's length, pulling down the foreskin so that the head, red and eager, fills his sight. He's ready to jerk up again, but then Sehun shifts, grabs at the hand, making Jongin lean back onto his knees so as to not fall onto Sehun.

“Forget that.” Sehun says, and Jongin blinks confusion down at him. Forget what?

Sehun doesn't explain, merely opens his legs, pulling his knees up and offering himself to Jongin's gaze, to his touch.

On display like this, his eyes immediately fall to the dipping line of his ass, and the balls hanging heavy above it. There is a furrowed hole there, tight, hot and Sehun is offering it up.

Jongin flicks up to meet his gaze, understanding quickly “You.. want..?”

Sehun laughs, reaches out to grab his remaining hand and brings it between his legs. “Do it.” He says, then looking squarely into Jongin's eyes, he adds. “Keep the rings on.”

Jongin nods almost too fast, breath leaving him in anticipation, he bows his head to spit another string of saliva down his knuckles, then takes a finger and carefully touches up against Sehun's entrance, causing Sehun to squirm and his toes to curl.

Jongin looks down at Sehun, beautiful and naked and trembling, spread out for him to caress and devour until they are both sweating and shaking. He shudders at the imagery, and moves his hand down to press in against Sehun’s entrance. Leaning back down, Sehun takes Jongin in another searing kiss as he sinks his first finger into him.

His eyes squeeze shut, Sehun lets a shuddering whine get swallowed by Jongin as his finger enters him. Moaning obscenely, Sehun pushes his hips into Jongin’s hand, making his finger slide in completely until the silver band presses against his rim. He gasps at the feeling and Jongin laughs quietly at his hurriedness to feel him.

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Jongin teases him, as he slides his finger slowly back out, twisting and wiggling it to open up Sehun further. He responds by tangling his hands in the soft long hair on Jongin’s head and pulling him back into their kiss, tiny whines escaping him with every shallow exhale. 

Jongin pumps his finger in and out of Sehun carefully, pushing against his walls and dragging back out of his tight heat each time, eliciting moans from the back of his throat with every drag. He only allows the hardness of the metal ring to graze against his rim before he pulls away, making Sehun hiss every time. 

When he pulls almost completely out of Sehun and sinks back in, pushing the ring just slight past the ring of muscles, Sehun’s hands yank at his hair, pulling a groan from the back of Jongin’s throat as the sensation sends a wave of fire coursing through his body. Just like Sehun knows how to wind him up, Jongin also knows what to do to drive Sehun crazy.

Sehun is so tight, blood hot and he groans at the feel of restrictive heat surrounding him.

He takes it slow, working into him, his pace steady, like he's winding him up. The rings around his slippery knuckles are sliding down Jongin's fingers, the only thing stopping them from falling off Jongin's digits is the tightness of Sehun's asshole keeping them in place but slightly stretching him out. 

Sehun moves into it, undulating into the motion of his hand. He's biting at his lip, choking down sounds that wash over Jongin’s skin like hands caressing down his back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

He's moving faster without meaning too, and Sehun is loosening around him. Jongin spits again to add more slickness to his ministrations and pushes in another finger without much pause, his body spurring the action, and he doesn't, would never want to hurt Sehun but the raw fire in his veins wants more, now and Jongin’s mind is a sloshing mess that can't seem to slow him down.

“Put it in.” Sehun strains against him, voice breaking free like a bolt of lightning, crackling the air. Jongin obliges, pushing in his knuckles and forcing two thick rings past Sehun's hungry hole. His mouth falls agape in a silent moan.

Scissoring and twisting his fingers, Jongin works Sehun open, pulling gasps from his mouth and pushing against his walls, just shy of that one spot that would light a blaze within Sehun. 

Sehun curves his body, his hand patting around until it finds Jongin's hand pushing at his leg.

Sehun's fixation on his hands today keeps catching Jongin off guard, but he won't complain, not with the memory of how good it felt to be in his mouth is so clear in his mind. 

Sehun sucks his fingers in, swallowing thickly around him, and it makes Jongin curl the other fingers in Sehun's body. It's so much, it's all too much, Jongin wants so much to rut against something, and it makes him work his finger deeper, scissoring them in the same way that Sehun is licking between his curved fingers. He has to curve his fingers upwards inside him to keep the rings from losing themselves inside of Sehun. 

He wants more, and he knows that Sehun wants more, so when he pushes back in, he adds another finger. Sehun groans, biting down Jongin's fingers still in his mouth, face scrunching up in pleasure, hard enough for Jongin to hiss in pain, but not to make the dizzy heat not turn it into pleasure. His body is cresting, and climax is building steadily to where it feels like it's going to choke him.

Sehun is contracting around him, it’s so tight, and Jongin’s mouth waters at how Sehun is sucking him in like he could never go deep enough.

Three fingers fit smooth, Sehun's whole body is trembling like he's biting on a livewire, his body straining tight. With the addition of a third finger, Jongin takes no preamble and presses his fingers in deep, moving for that spot he knows can make Sehun crumble around him. 

Jongin pulls away, and Sehun bites at his fingers in protest, his eyes reopening to glare up at Jongin.

He says something, muffled by his full mouth but it's quite clear what he wants by how he cants his hips up. Jongin looks down at this entrance, pink and hot, flaring open and pulsing, and he closes his eyes and groans.

Sehun is impatient, and he doesn't wait for Jongin to move, starts jacking himself off, taking Jongin's fingers deeper into his mouth and spreading his legs wider on the floor.

Jongin shakes his head, flushes hot and then spits down into his slick hand once more. He can't believe it really, that he's going this far, but then he's pushing four fingers into Sehun along with three rings now. 

The way Sehun's eyes roll back, his body pushing up against the intrusion, Jongin feels his hair stand on end, feeling his own knuckles tight as they struggle to move inside Sehun's tightness and keep the rings in place without slipping off. They seem to be doing the trick, touching Sehun in all the right places at once along with his fingers. 

Sehun's tongue is still licking between his knuckles, he can feel the vibrations of moans rattle his bones. Jongin moves his hand into Sehun’s body dutifully, thrusting in his fingers in the way Sehun taught him, twisting his hand slightly, pushing and then pulling back before going back in harder each time.

Sehun is shaking, his hips rocking up, and it feels like he's getting tighter, his body involuntarily clamping down everytime he tries to pull out as if afraid to let him go.

Jongin thinks he might just come, dirty his jeans without any direct contact. He looks up at Sehun, to meet his eyes in an attempt to ground himself, but that is a mistake.

Sehun's mouth is wet, drool making a mess down his lip, chin and jaw. Jongin's hand is still two knuckles deep in his mouth and Jongin swears that the constriction around his throat is in sync with the rhythmic tightening on his fingers down below.

Sehun's eyes though, is what gets him off edge. So deep and glazed, staring at him, eyebrows furrowed and his face is stamped with desperation. “Harder, Jongin. More!”

Jongin flinches at the sight, his hand curls in response, and he must've rubbed Sehun right again because he arches off the floor, going taut and he pulls out Jongin's fingers and gasps wet and choking.

“Shit.There!” he cries, and Jongin can hear how close he is, how his voice cracks into a whimper when Jongin rubs again, wiggling slightly. His long torso is flushed and his thighs are unconsciously parting even wider. 

When his fingers find it, Jongin presses hard against it, and Sehun’s lips tear away from his fingers to let out a choked cry as Jongin massages the spot, over and over. Jongin thrusts his fingers in, targeting the spot with newfound determination. Sehun is wracking into the motion, spreading wider, with waves of pleasure visible to him by how his muscles contract and relax, each thrust in is a jerk of hips, a loud shout. 

Sehun feels like he’s burning from the inside out. With every stroke of Jongin’s fingers against his prostate, a wave of white hot passion burns through him, blurring his vision and rendering him incapable of coherent speech. When Jongin pulls his fingers back, Sehun stubbornly pushes down with his hips, forcing them further back inside him, and Jongin lets out a breathless laugh against his neck.

“Right there, please don’t stop. Please” Sehun's fingers scrabble at the floor, trying to find something to hold onto. He's looks breathtaking and Jongin is struck by how much he loves him, an odd epiphany at the the moment, but it's the truth, it's there, and then with that thought singing through his veins to join the desperate heat running wildly through him, Jongin slams his fingers faster, jolting Sehun off the floor with the assault. Sehun’s thighs fall wider, his cock slapping against his tummy as he shifts in Jongin’s grip. 

It doesn't take long, one particular hard stroke and Sehun is coming, his cock jerking untouched and spilling ropey thick white across his stomach. He sounds incoherent, his voice so low and deep it's like a vibration, and all his limbs straining tight before he collapses within himself. The unforgiving suction of his hole around Jongin's fingers gives, twitching in every couple of seconds like aftershocks. His eyes are drooping, lips bitten-red and chin gleaming with spit. 

Jongin pulls away, working his jeans open in a second. His hands are slippery and shaking, and the rings slip messily down his slick fingers to the floor.

Sehun might be too out of it to help, so Jongin thinks he'll just touch himself over Sehun, and spill hot over what is already cooling on his stomach. The sight is enough to do it for him. He thrives on knowing Sehun's watching him fall apart. 

He's proven wrong when Sehun moves too quickly for a man that sounded like he was dying, getting on his knees and hastily helps pull down his tight jeans. Jongin whines his frustration, but Sehun just breathes a laugh, and reaches with both hands for the waistband of his pants, pulling them down over his hips and freeing Jongin’s erection. A tiny gasp escapes his lips when the air hits his cock, making it twitch.

Any stimulation is too much stimulation at this point, so when Sehun strokes down hard on his length, Jongin cants inward, cries out into the air, cradling his fingers through Sehun’s silky, long black hair and thrusting slightly into the hot cavern of his mouth. 

Then Sehun’s mouth is on him, sucking hard, his tongue lapping up the messy excess of precome, licking under, in his foreskin. Jongin clenches down, crouching over Sehun as he blows him. Sehun is moving quickly, taking too much, too fast and dragging the orgasm up to the surface of Jongin’s skin. Sehun reaches up Jongin’s body, searching blind for something. Once he finds his wrist, he laces their fingers together, gripping hard and Jongin clings to it to push him over the edge.

His other hand moves to Sehun's dark hair, finding an anchor there. He doesn't mean to pull, he never means too but he does, a forceful tug that has Sehun moaning out, sounds traveling over Jongin's achingly hard cock, and it makes him do it again.

Jongin sobs into the air, he can feel his whole body on the edge, it's driving him crazy, he so wants to fall over and drown in the bliss.

Sehun has stopped moving, has let Jongin take the pace, so now he's just a willing wet hot hole that Jongin is pounding into, banging against the back of his throat, and Jongin wants to slow down but his body chases after the end and he can't seem to control his thrusts, even when it ripples desperate, choking sounds from deep within Sehun’s throat. He sees tears pearling at the corner of Sehun’s eyes as he focuses on the feeling of the cock pushing inside his mouth.

Stars pop up behind Jongin’s eyelids as the warmth of Sehun’s mouth slides so perfectly over his length, and Jongin can feel the blaze gathering in his lower abdomen, building up in heat and pressure. He cries out, loud and uninhibited, and he drags his fingernails over Sehun’s shoulders, tearing red welts into his skin, and Sehun whimpers at the sharp flash of heat on his skin.

Sehun speeds up his pace, hollowing his cheeks, and Jongin can feel his hips stuttering on their own accord as he begins to lose his rhythm. 

“Oh god, Sehun, I’m gonna- I’m close, I’m- oh god, oh god, don’t stop.”

Jongin‘s entire body tenses up, coiling like a spring around that pool of flame in his hips, getting hotter and hotter as Sehun sucks him with all his might, his movements void of any rhythm, and small breathless gasps falling from his lips with every one of Jongin’s shallow thrusts. A sob wrenches itself from Jongin as his vision whitens and the curling blaze within him explodes in intensity, and he grips at Sehun tighter as he is thrown over the edge into white hot bliss. 

Climax hits him like an unexpected counter, rocks him at his core and explodes in his lower belly like a violent eruption. Sehun pulls away, lifts his face to be painted by Jongin's mark and Jongin can't resist even if he feels like it's a little undignified.

He spills, jerking sporadically with each wave that wrings his body, dirtying Sehun's grinning face, onto his stuck out tongue.

Exhaustion takes him so suddenly, and he drops on his ass, knees aching from being on them too long, almost falling over, breathing hard. Sehun flips over in his lap, languid and lazy, nestled too close to his half hard cock, unashamed by the shiny mess Jongin made on his face judging by his smirk. 

Jongin opens his eyes and meets Sehun’s gaze; his dark eyes are overflowing with a simmering heat that makes Jongin’s blood race beneath his skin, his pulse points fluttered as his heart begins to speed up.

Jongin swallows hard at the sight, feels guilty even though it was literally all Sehun, even if Sehun looks so content and purring.

They both lay there for a few moments, motionless as they came down from their high together. Sehun loosens his grip on Jongin’s hips, which he realizes too late would probably leave some sort of bruise, and runs his hand up his side soothingly. Jongin’s hands release the death grip they had on Sehun’s hair, and move down to cup either side of his face, running his thumb along his cheek calmingly.

Pulling away slightly so that he can look at Jongin, Sehun smiles gently at him, and Jongin can feel a warmth flood his cheeks, different from the heat he felt earlier. That tender smile sends butterflies into his stomach, and he feels like he will probably combust; he's always so weak whenever Sehun smiles at him like that, 

Jongin reaches down with his hand to wipe at his face. “I'm sorry.” He says honestly.

Sehun grins, showing more of his cute small teeth, and then grabs at his hand, not for the first time tonight by a long shot. He takes his sullied fingers in his mouth, licks the spunk like it's a delicious treat from his hometown. Jongin lets him do as he pleases, focusing more on not getting hard again.

“Mmm.” Sehun purrs, letting go of Jongin's hand so it drops onto his heaving chest, “I like your hands.”

Jongin laughs, caught off guard by the obvious confession. “Yeah, I sort of noticed it.”

He looks down at his content friend, who's eyes have shifted closed, still unconcerned by the rest of the mess on his face. He looks peaceful, satisfied. 

Jongin tightens on the hand still gripping his, locked tight and doesn't seem like he'll let go anytime soon. “Are my fingers really that fascinating?” 

Sprawled out next to him on the carpeted floor and staring at the tanned digits intensely, Sehun’s making it very difficult for Jongin to focus on anything else with the way he trails along his hand lightly with his own fingers. The light contact sends small shudders up Jongin’s spine, and he has to steel himself so that Sehun won’t notice his body shiver. 

“They’re so pretty,” Sehun mumbles against his palm, puffing his breath against the pad of Jongin’s thumb. “And hot too,” He adds quietly. The words make Jongin’s body tense. He knows this game that Sehun’s playing all too well, and if he isn’t careful, he’ll get sucked in along with him.

A lazy smile spreads over Sehun’s lips as he keeps playing with Jongin’s fingers absently, “They feel just as good as they look. Inside me.”

A beat passes as they keep breathing each other in, and Jogin leans down to press one more tender kiss to Sehun’s lips.

“I love you, Sehun. I hope you know that.”

Sehun smiles warmly up at him. Their 'I love yous' mean too much more than just a love confession in the spur of a blissful moment. It goes way beyond that. And Sehun knows it, he understands it too, like no one else will. 

“I love you too, Kai-ssi.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)  
> Find me on twitter!


End file.
